minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Fanon Wiki talk:1.15 "Modern Day Update"/@comment-40026806-20190704073623
we should focus first to the "Adventure" of the player. Since villagers are neutral mobs, we should add some soldiers and guards inside a village. Soldiers have "iron sword" and "shield". Guards have new weapon "spear" (same as Trydant's effect). we should also add alchemist that applies as the opposite of the witch. Since I am talking about adventures, we should also add quests from the villagers like farming, hunting, lumberjacking, monster-subjugations, and some errands. We should also get quests from Soldiers and Guards like escort, scout-mapping, monster-subjugation, and pillager-hunting. We should also get an achievement on every quests we've done and also widen our knowledge on survival. Survival's health and hunger meter is now changed, featuring stamina and also new skills. Stamina is also based on Hunger. If we have low hunger, our stamina will be lesser than usual. Also, without sleep, the player will be forced to sleep that will be most vulnerable from mobs. The new skills can now improve the survival capabilities of a player in so many ways: 1. Side-step - by double clicking LEFT or RIGHT button will do a side step on either one and helps you dodge arrows or ravager's tackles. it can also help you lessen the damage from a Creeper's demolition attack. 2. Power Attack - this can be done when the player holds down the LEFT CLICK from mouse and gives out a devastating blow and sweeping edge factor that cools down for 5 seconds and lessens the stamina meter for 2-3 more. Appllying jump + Power Attack will give out 5x of its damage to any mob and also has an AoE effect around 2-3 blocks more. 3. Dive - when a player is near a water, it can dive down in it when the player hold down JUMP button until it reaches the water and automatically activates swimming. 4. Prone - double clicking shift will activate proning that makes you crawl on a surface with the same speed as Sneaking but lets you crawl inside a one block hole. 5. Parry & Countermove - it can be done with luck or by chance. Whenever another mob or player attacks another player with a shield, if by chance the player catches the incoming attack the same as holding down RIGHT CLICK upon activating the shield, the player can now Parry it and automatically attacks the player or the mob with a lesser damage and a knockback 6. Shield Charge & Shove - you can shove mobs or players with a shield by holding down RIGHT CLICK and pressing LEFT CLICK. By doing a Shield Charge, the player must hold down RIGHT CLICK then press the RUN button (this costs a lot of stamina) and knockback anyone charged into. 7. Sword Blow - in order to activate sword blow, the player must run and press LEFT CLICK all at once or in split-second. The skill can knockback another mob and slows it down for just a second. After that, there should also be a tweak update for the durbaility of weapons or tools that are used. When an item (tools) has been used for too long and the meter is at ORANGE, it should be seen when equiping it that the tool is becoming deteriorated and dull. THAT IS ALL I COULD SAY...... i think